Tenchis new school
by Agami Starwind
Summary: This is about tenchi going to a new school and meeting his firends. ( he dosent know that hes a jurian yet)
1. Default Chapter

Tenchis new school  
  
By: Agami Starwind  
  
NOtes: i do not own tenchi muyo.   
  
Author notes: Ok this is going to be differant. This is about Tenchi going to a new school   
and meeting new friends. Tenchi is a normal guy. Ryoko and Ayeka are his class mates.  
  
  
Tenchi walked into the school he looked around. It was so diffearnt from his old   
school. SOmeone runned into tenchi. He looked like a dork. He had big galsses. he said   
"ohh.... sorry...i dident mean to...please dont....hurt....me." Tenchi looked at him weirdley  
" why would i hurt you" The dork just ran off, Then a big man came. He said " get out of my  
way newbie."Tenchi looked at him and said " Newbie??" THen a girl with cyan, spiky hair in   
pony tail. she said " HEY! Back off Rimanea! What did he do to you!" rimanea took her arm  
and said " Hey why dont you stand up for me ever. I mean you are so cute. You should be  
my girlfriend. Will you be single forever" She looked so mad and said " Hey! stop! You total  
dork. The reason i dont date people like you is because all you care about is my looks!"   
Rimanea turned to Tenchi and said" It wont be the las t of me newbie.." He walked away. Ryoko  
looked at tenchi and said " sorry about Rimanea. He just is not good at meeting people."  
Tenchi smiled then asked " What newbie?" She sighed and said " Its his term of a person  
that dosent know how to do something in a certin way." Ryoko smiled" So do you know what   
you are going in the school its a really big school" Tenchi looked at his list with his   
calsses. Ryoko tooked it form him and she said " hmm...you have alot of classes. scated all   
arond the place. BUt I have all your classes at the same time too. I guess you should follow   
me" Ryoko walks to the right for along time till a girl with purple girl that seemed to be   
popular. Ryoko nose wrinkled the the girl with purple hair walked to them " Hello. Its seems  
you are new. I am the role model for the school. Do you need any help?" Ryoko barked "   
sorry miss pirsy pance pirncess ayeka. I already am helping him!" Ayeka looked at her and   
said " I'd like to see you get all A+s on your report card." Ryoko smiled and said " Well  
remember that time you got an D- on P.E class." Ayeka blushed and she started jabbering  
like crazy. Ryoko grabed tenchi and they got off into sience class without ayeka noticeing it.  
Ryoko took a seat and tenchi sat beside her. Then a tall girl with long pink hair walked in.  
She waved at ryoko and sat on the outher side of her. The ryoko said " This is my sister   
Agami.Agami this is Tenchi...." Ryoko looked at him and asked " Whats your last name?"  
" masaki" Tenchi said " Masaki" ryoko said. Then the bell rang and the people started rushing in.  
Then the teacher came in. he said " Hello i am Mr.Janmoria. I will be teaching to science." Then   
he took role call. He came to " Ryoko Halabuki" Ryoko said " here" " Ayeka JUri?" " Here sir," Tenchi  
Masaki" " here" tenchi said. Mr.Janmoria siad " Lets start the leson" ryoko got out a book and gave tenchi  
one and she winked at him. Tenchi blushed. Agami looked at them and started laughing. Mr.Janmoria looked up   
and said" Agami Halabuki what do you find so amuzing" Agami said " Well your the teacher you should know."  
Mr.Janmoria laughed and said " I never knew the top student had the guts to do that." Agami sighed and lisend   
to the rest of the leson.  
  
*****************  
OK i'm sorry this is so short i just what to knwo if you would like me to contune. I'm not shure. oh well! PLease  
review ^_~! 


	2. Tenchis new school 2

Tenchis new school   
by: Agami Starwind  
  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes slowly as she heard that stupid alarm clock go off. She then hited it with her hand and she said   
"not ready for stupid school" Ryoko put her pillow over her head and she said " Wait Tenchi is meeting me at 7:00 at the school"  
Ryoko picked the alarm clock up and she looked at the time. It was 6:30, Witch gave her only 30 min. to get ready. ( when you are   
a girl it takes longer than you think)She the scambled out of bed and ran towards her closet. She went as fast as she could, putting  
her school uniform on. She then went to the clock agian. It was 6:45. She then put her spikey hair up in a poney tail. She then  
ran down stairs and she ran by her mother Washu and she said " Later mom" and she then speed out the door. Washu chuckled and she  
said " Is my girl trying to be at school early" she then chuckled abit.  
  
Meanwhile Tenchi was waiting outside the school thinking " Where is Ryoko she said she would show me around this place"  
Tenchi looked at his watch agian. It was now 7:04. Then he heard a bag. He looked up and he saw that Ryoko had banged into   
something. He chuckled abit. Ryoko cursed out lould " DAMN!" she then ran away from the "stupid" trash can. She then walked   
to tenchi and she said " I am sorry I am late. Got a little cought up. In dream land" Tenchi looked at her and laughed abit.   
Ryoko then smiled and she said " Well lets be off to....Boring School" she then looked at it and she said " Follow me"  
  
They now were inside the school. Ryoko thought not very many people would be here so she turnd around to talk to tenchi.  
" So you like this school so far?" Tenchi nodded and he said turning her face a little way" Yeah its ok" Ryoko then bumped into...  
Ayeka. Ayeka looked at Ryoko sternly and she said " What are you doing here at these hours and why are you walking backwards?" she   
then pulled her sleve to her face and she said evily. " You at school early trying to suck up to the teachers huh?" she then laughs  
evily and then Ryoko pushed Ayeka aside and she said " Comeon tenchi" she then started walking. Tenchi nodded to Ayeka and walked pass her.  
  
The bell rang and Ryoko and Tenchi were already in the Science class. Ryoko rests her elbow rested on her desk and her  
chin rested on her hand. She seemed to be almost asleep. Tenchi was pretending to pay attention when he wasn't. The professer   
looked at ryoko. Ryokos eyes almost closed. The professer then said " Miss. Halabuki..." Ryoko didn't respon. The professer  
walked to her desk and he said " Miss.Halabuki" Ryokos then heard the and she opend her eyes wide and she stood up and she said  
"yes?" The professer looked at her and he said " Isn't there anyway you can be like our honor student Ayeka." Ryoko grumbled   
and sat down. Ayeka then smiled and waved at Tenchi. Could Ayeka like Tenchi...Ryoko thought this in her head.   
  
Lunch was normal...well intill Ayeka walked to Tenchi asking him if he wanted to walk her home. Then Ryoko stomred up  
and she said " Why would she want to walk to the dump." Ryoko stood up grining. Ayeka fanced then turned red and she said " I  
Would like you to know that that PLACE is the richest place in this town" Sudlendy all the eyes turned to Ryoko and Ayeka. They  
Both looked at each other. Hate for each other in both of their eyes. Ayeka grined and she said " Unlike yours witch is the  
worst house in the town" Now Ryoko was mad. She then without holding back her anger she threw a punch at Ayeka and then before   
they knew it they were both in the office. She sighed and then it being Ayekas first time in the office she seemd nervous...  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
Chap two will talk about what happend in the office. 


End file.
